


fire and ice

by AZAAZA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZAAZA/pseuds/AZAAZA
Summary: poetry takes form of hijack.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 3





	fire and ice

fire and Ice  
A collective response  
In a eternal bond  
no one can stole,

fire and Ice  
like a combination of rise  
disaster and sparks  
In a molten form,

uncomfortable and not  
tragic but bold  
furious but empathic  
It takes many forms,

fire and Ice  
A a combination of right  
fantasy but realistic,  
tough but easy,

Furry form it takes  
hanging on by a thread,  
but still there by a rest.  
As as the thought becomes unrest,

fire and Ice  
a collective response  
like a furry explosion  
like even pencil or paper.


End file.
